


Competitive

by Ninja_School_Dropout



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_School_Dropout/pseuds/Ninja_School_Dropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl has always been a competitive fragger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive

Prowl had many qualities, some were well known, like his neat freakish behavior, and his constant organizing. While some of the qualities, not so much. One of those qualities was quickly becoming known.

Prowl was competitive.

Very competitive.

Once Prowl was presented a challenge, he couldn't quite refuse. It was like a voice in his helm edged him on until he accepted, and won. If he didn't win, you could always expect some kind of punishment.

At one point in time, Ultra Magnus had unwittingly enticed this quality in Prowl with the statement, "I could come up with ten times a better punishment for him than that." The hole fiasco had caused Sideswipe two double shifts, one ware house to clean, three trips to the brig, one odd punishment of having to be Mirage's personal assistant for a day, and the winner, belonging to Prowl, having to be Wheeljack's assistant for a whole day, without leaving the crazy engineer's lab. Sideswipe blew up twice.

* * *

Prowl leaned back at his desk and glared at the red mech in front of him. "I am going to let you off the hook this time, but I don't want you doing it again. I can't actually do anything anyways because there is no rule about it, but tomorrow, you can bet there will be."

Sideswipe smiled as he stepped forward. "Aw, I knew you loved me!" He reeled his hand back and smacked it against Prowl's faceplate. "Last hit!" He yelled as he quickly sprinted out of the door.

Prowl sat there frozen. He was vaguely aware of the game that was going around the base. If you get the last hit you win. Winning. Nobody beat him. Nobody. He was always the winner. He couldn't lose. Especially not to Sideswipe. If he lost to Sideswipe, he'd never live it down.

Prowl quickly stood up and stormed out of the room. His optics set on Sideswipe as he skipped down the hall. Prowl power walked quickly down the hall. Sideswipe frowned as he turned back. "Something wrong, Prowl?"

Prowl reeled his servo back and slapped Sideswipe's helm. "Last hit." He smirked as he quickly transformed and sped away from the wide eyed Sideswipe.

"Did Prowl just… HE DID!" Sideswipe transformed and quickly sped off after the boring mech. He rammed into Prowl's bumper. "LAST HIT!" He quickly hit his brakes and did a quick 180 before speeding off.

Prowl growled as he drifted around a corner, knowing exactly where Sideswipe was heading.

* * *

Optimus and Ironhide sat at the rec room table. It was finally their break. "LAST HIT!" As soon as the words came out, a loud crash echoed through the room.

Optimus and Ironhide's helm shot towards the door. Sideswipe was upside down on a now crushed Television, and Prowl was huffing and puffing behind the couch Sideswipe had once been sprawled over. Optimus sighed. "I think it's time we end the game now."

Ironhide burst out laughing. "When Prowl gets involved nobody him can win anyways! Competitive glitch."

 


End file.
